The Notes that Touch Your Soul
by Anegativegrl
Summary: Harry stumbles upon Draco playing piano...and perhaps a bit more.SLASH


_Disclaimer…..despite my earlier claims, I am not in fact JK Rowling, and therefore do not own the characters that are contained in this fic…I am however, sole responsible for the naughty activities they will partake in. _

_AN-this fic was actually posted under a different name and never got finished, but rest_

_assured, I have every intention of getting it done this time…so on with the show_

Harry wandered the darkened halls yet again. It was the fifth night in a row he couldn't sleep, so he had grabbed his invisibility cloak and decided to engage in a midnight version of what seemed to be his favorite activity lately, brooding.

Harry sighed to himself, it was getting harder and harder to hide his midnight excursions from Moine and Ron. But what was he supposed to tell them

"Yeah guys, I can't sleep because whenever I do, I have dreams about a certain blonde enemy of mine engaged in unenemy like activities with my naked body"

he could imagine how well that would go over, Moine would do her best to 'understand' and Ron... well Harry didn't think Ron could ever wrap his mind around the idea that Harry was having lusty feelings for his slytherin nemesis.

Lost in thought, harry didn't even notice that he was wandering toward the Hogwart's music rooms, that is until he heard the faint sounds of piano music floating out from one of the practice rooms. Curious as to who else would be up at this hour, much less up playing the piano, Harry adjusted his cloak, making sure it covered him completely and began to walk toward the music. He reached the room he decided the music was coming from; he turned toward the door and quietly cracked it open.

The sight in front of him shocked Harry more then any run in with evil had. The object of his lust sat contently on a piano bench; his eyes closed in a peaceful concentration and appeared to be releasing his soul into those ivory keys. That is until he noticed the door had opened, at which time he opened his eyes angrily, the peace that once filled the room immediately transformed to angry tension.

"Who's there" growled an angry Malfoy. " I can have you expelled for spying on me"

Harry decided against all reasonable logic to reveal himself before Malfoy got really pissed off.

Pulling off his cloak and stepping into the room, Harry shut the door and answered

"its just me , Malfoy"

The look on Malfoy's face was a mix between utter contempt, anger, and wait, was that a little embarrassment?

"What are you doing here Potter" malfoy practically spat out.

" I couldn't sleep and I heard someone playing the piano, it sounded really good by the way"

Malfoy looked a little taken aback, not only had Potter been nice to him, but he had complimented him on his piano playing. He found himself unable to come up with one of his trademark insults, so he stayed silent and settled for a smirk in Harry's direction.

However, Harry was oblivious to Malfoy at the moment, he found himself unable to control himself and continued to prattle on.

"I didn't even know you played the piano but you do... I mean of course you do...I mean that I heard you playing so you must play...not that I mean you MUST play like I'm forcing you to play or anything I just mean that I now know that you..."

"Shut up Potter" Malfoy almost screamed, having regained his composure during Harry's attempts at decent conversation.

"Yes, it is obvious that I play, and of course you didn't know I play, as no one knows I play, and I would like to keep it that way"

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on telling anyone" Harry tried to reassure Malfoy. "But why would you want to keep your talent a secret. From what I could hear you are very good" Harry paused for a moment. "What were you playing any way?"

"Isn't it obvious Potter, My father would not approve of me playing what is clearly a muggle instrument. He finds people who do to be no better then mudbloods" Malfoy paused with almost a sad look on his face. "And I can't let the Malfoy name down now can I. "

turning away from Harry as he began to once again play the melody Harry had heard earlier. "And the song is 'Fur Elise' it's by a muggle composer named Beethoven"

Entranced by the music and the look of quiet pain and determination on Malfoy's face Harry quietly watched him struggle to pull himself together, clearly not wanting to break down in front of his enemy.

" Its beautiful " Harry whispered, talking not only about the music drifting around the room, but also the ethereal look that adorned Malfoy's face as he forgot about his audience and once again immersed himself in the music.

However he quickly snapped out of his daze as his brain realized that Potter was still speaking to him. Tuning back in he heard the questioning tone in Harry's voice, but not his actual question.

"What did you ask" Draco questioned, not willing to break the good mood the music had put him in, to be mean to Potter.

" I was wondering if you wouldn't mind teaching me, I always wanted to learn, and the Dursley's weren't gonna let me take lessons and I'd be to embarrassed to ask anyone else."

"Why would you be embarrassed" Malfoy prodded.

"Well you know, with the war approaching and Voldemort growing stronger, most people would probably find it frivolous to learn to play the piano when I might die in just a few months." Harry paused pain clearly written on his face, which soon transformed into a look of determination, "but that's why I want to do it, I want to do one thing I want before the final battle, and I want to learn to play the piano, (not to mention spend some time alone with you)" Harry silently added

Unable to really realize what was going on Draco found himself unable to say no.

Taking Draco's silence as a no, Harry turned and was about to walk away when Malfoy called to him.

"I'll do it, but I don't know when I'll be able to meet you,' 'You know of course that the lessons would have to be a secret right?"

" Of course I know they have to be a secret...oh wait does that mean you'll really do it...this is great. Oh, and when you find out when you can do it, just find some way to let me know"

"Okay" Draco replied still a little shocked that he had just agreed to give The Boy Who Lived To Get On His Nerves piano lessons. He was so lost in disbelief that he failed to notice Harry had taken his invisibility cloak and exited the practice room.

"Weird" Draco thought as he too exited the practice room, wondering not only what he had just gotten himself into but also why he felt a little excited at the thought of spending another night alone with Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry was feeling miserable, after he returned from his run-in in the music rooms, he only had three hours to sleep before he had to go to the Great Hall. Dragging himself down the Gryffindor Tower stairs, he trudged slowly into the crowded Great Hall. Loud voices grated against his dulled sleep-deprived senses, and Harry could feel a slight headache coming on.

Seated next to Hermione and Ron who spent most of Breakfast making goodly eyes at one another, he found himself wishing for a certain blonde to talk too, at that very moment said blonde glided into the Great Hall looking smug and well rested. He turned

slightly toward the Gryffindor table, and briefly locked eyes with Harry, before turning away again with a smirk on his face.

Once Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, Harry resumed eating breakfast and wondering exactly how Draco planned to contact him. His mental questions were quickly obliterated when he heard the beating of wings, which could only mean one thing, (AN. two if your kinky) owl post. Staring up and the swooping bunch of owls, Harry nearly remained oblivious of the all-to-familiar melody infiltrating the Great Hall, that is until Hermione poked him gently on the side and told him to listen.

Slightly straining he could hear the very song Draco had been playing last night floating softly throughout the Hall. However when Harry turned toward Malfoy in confusion, he looked as though he had no idea what was going on.

Then just as suddenly as the music started, it stopped. looking back down to his breakfast Harry noticed a letter he must have missed during the enchanting melody. Opening it up Harry could hardly contain his squeal of delight, however the sound that was admitted caused 'Moine and Ron to turn toward him in confusion.

"Whose the letter from Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Just Sirius" Harry quickly replied, before shoving the note hurriedly into his robe pocket.

Letters from Sirius were nice it was true, but this letter made him excited in a way no letter of Sirius' ever had.

_H,_

_Beautiful melody, isn't it. Meet me in the third practice room of the music corridor at midnight tomorrow_

_D._

Turning discreetly toward Draco and the Slytherin table he nodded his head in understanding and affirmation before quickly exiting the Dining Hall.


End file.
